The unitened
by TheHiddenAngel
Summary: when a bet ends bad and the ones who started it end up with the girl, whats bella to think of how this will end.
1. wait what?

A/N- blah blah blah rewrote part of it might do it to the second chap to anyway enjoy

Black, that lit up every so often with the passing of the strobe lights, the smell of a hundred or so bodies all cramped together, and music so loud you felt it more then you heard it. I breathed in deeply again and opened my eyes glancing around and scanning the crowd. The dance floor was packed, making it hard to survey the tables I knew to be on the other side of it. To my right was the stage that at the moment was empty other then the few inconspicuous stage crew people setting up. To my left was the bar and although most of its inhabitants looked too drunk to know what was going on there was a loud group of rowdy boys that all looked like they were having a good time. It didn't matter I wasn't here to pick up a guy.

I glanced at my watch before closing my eyes again. 11:50. It flashed in my mind a couple more times before I noticed someone far too close to still be considered on the dance floor, or heading to the bar.

"Hey baby, if I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put you and I together." His voice, I was guessing it was a guy, was deep almost too much so and sounded slightly out of breath. I'm sure he had been going for sexy but pulled off a nice idiot instead.

"And if I could, it would be F and you" I didn't bother to open my eyes; most guys got the hint I wasn't here for them and left.

"Well if you want to I was just going to say we could make out or something" my eyes snapped open at that and I saw the predicament I was in. his arm only a couple inches to the left of my head was placed there almost as if to trap me and the his body leaned into me and made it hard to discern exactly what he looked like in the poor lighting.

"As if" I said slipping out waving my hand in his direction almost as if to shoo him away. i Headed to the dance floor, quiet unhappily at loseing my spot to some guy who was most likely a geek of some sort and thought he could score off me, or worse the exact opposite.

Another quick scan showed the group of merry old fools laughing so hard one was on the ground and in a way it almost reminded me of Em, it also showed the guy hadn't fallowed me nor was he at my spot. I turned to head back deeming it safe, when I plowed right into some scrawny guy's chest.

"Didn't know you were so eager to get back into my arms" I cringed it just wasn't my day, or night for that matter. He didn't seem to get the hint and other then my last resort I don't think he would. It was as I feared the worst case sanario, he was a player and expected me to jump at the chance for him to screw me. Great! "Come on don't be that way sweet thang" he continued seeing my face grimace at his last comment. I looked down hopping the glowing green numbers would flash a 12 at me but to my horror only showed 11:53. Dammit!

My band, the one I waited for every Tuesday played only on that day at twelve till about two in the morning. Taking a break at about 1ish. It was my favorite day because the annoying tenet in the building never played his drums that night and the best music I ever heard seemed to always put me in a better mood.

"What if I told you I was in a band?" He said probably catching my longing look at the stage. He was leaning in to make sure I heard him which caused me to lean back of course. He pointed to the stage as if I didn't know where one would play and continued on. " I could even dedicate a song to you" I almost growled in my frustration, this guy was really dense and didn't seem to be getting any brighter as the night went on.

"Even if you played in a band, which by the look only suggests that you don't, I doubt I would be interested in any "music" you dedicated to me." He smirked as if instead of insulting him I had agreed to sleep with him, but it looked off somehow, as if it wasn't natural but instead practiced in a mirror daily.

"What? You don't listen to good music, think I'm to "cool" and "awesome" to be in a band, it's ok I understand." He said swiping his hand through his hair and continuing with the off smirk.

"just the fact that you called yourself "cool" or "awesome" should clue you in that you're not, If you have to say it it's no longer true." He looked cluelessly at me as if I was speaking French. As he glanced to his left presumably looking at the bar I tried to blend more into the dancing horde.

"Look can you just come back to the bar with me" I could hear him saying still too close for my liking. He persistent I would give him that but it only made me want to hit him all the more. I felt a hand close around mine and turned to see him still fallowing me.

"Dude how dense can you be, I'm not into you nor will I ever be, and if you're still to clueless to understand that then I don't know how you made it this far in life because you're obviously to brain dead to function." I snapped my hand from his and tried again to lose him and make my way back to the wall.

"If I said it was for a bet would you help me out" I could still hear him behind me sounding desperater by the minute. I glared at no one in particular as I made my way through ignoring him now, stupid guy thinks that makes it any better. My hand was caught again and pulled back towards him.

"Let. Go."I said slowly and deadly to make sure he heard me. He dropped my hand as if it burned him and I pulled it back as if he burned me, the only difference between the burns is I believed in pay back.

"Did you just slap me" I almost wanted to laugh, it was priceless. Like a child that had never been denied anything in their life was finally getting turned down at something.

"No I merely high-fived your face, what do you think!" I yelled at him turning around but catching the fish like motion he was doing with his mouth. I scanned the place one last time, noting the guys at the bar had headed home and the bar once again was only filled with what looked like depressed people. A glance down showed me 11:58.

I headed back to my spot on the wall which had the best view of the stage and closed my eyes waiting for rose to go and do her thing. It was odd but I kept feeling this nagging feeling telling me I had met the dude before. I tried to remember anyone I knew that had short curly blonde hair. I couldn't think of anyone that it looked so wrong and misplaced on. the boyish face and his lanky body that was covered with a slightly to big band-tee and ordinary faded blue jeans did nothing for my memory either; all in all he was nothing that stood out or screamed at me that he was important but still the feeling wouldn't go away.

"PLEASE WELCOME, THE UNINTENDED!" shouted Rosalie as she hand the microphone to the lead singer, I sighed contentedly, now my night could start looking up. The spot light shift and hit the guy who had an off looking smirk…. The guy I had just turned down was standing front center incased in the bright light. I started shaking my head in denial. Sure I guess I could have accepted him in a band, any band but my favorite. It just had to be some fluke. But as he sung the lyrics that spoke to the vary soul, I numbly started to make my way through the crowed of fanatic fan girls who had like me never missed a night, and headed towards the door. I was even to numb to hear the words to their new song but it didn't matter I no longer cared for their music, it would no longer do its job in calming me now that I knew the kind of people who sung it. It was official god hated me with a passion and was making sure any corner I rounded had a pot hole for me to fall in or a puddle for anyone driving by to soak me with.

"….ella, Bella, hey Bella! Are you there" Emmett the bouncer and the owner's husband was waving his hand in front of as he fallowed me out to me car completely leaving his post to worry about my zombie like expression. "You look like someone just told you Alice died, wait Rose is ok right?" he asked trying to joke me back into a smile.

"No, I …. Uh just, slapped… some guy…..for hitting on me" I said almost mechanically.

"Do I need to go in there and make sure he won't bother you I know how you don't like to miss "the unintended"" he air quoted it not really impressed with them. but also knowing I rarely slapped people and used it more as a last resort.

"No he… was um the lead singer." Em boomed out laughing at my face, and I'm sure the people just inside the door were wondering what the sound was and where it could possibly be coming from. His booming laughed made me snap. "No you don't get it he was hitting on me and he was using the worst pick up lines ever, almost as if he expected me to jump him as soon as I saw him!" I shouted at him opening my car door.

"Well I guess you can officially say you're hot enough to get bands to hit on you"

"Apparently it was all for a _bet_." I hissed. Now I just wanted to get back to my apartment and sleep it off, maybe if I was lucky I would find a notice saying the guy who played the drums all night was finally gone, or better yet dead.

R&R


	2. you did what now

A/N: so anyways I think ill contiue but till more people want to read it ill probably be slow at updating… not like Ill be very quick when a lot of people like it but I might be I never know… anyways some people might seem ooc in this one but I cant help it if violence makes me laugh…. ^ / - \ ^

Chapter 2 – Killing? Me, never… ok well there was that one time…

I ripped open my door making sure to slam it extra hard hoping to take some of this lowsy mood out on something. Going straight to my room I finally decided that the band was probably a fake and just stole some lyrics from some other band and praciced till perfect.

With a heavy sigh I gave up on the last bit of calming essents in my life. Heh music like to most used to be my escape till I find out what I thought was pure genous was actually just some retard spoiled brat thinking he could do any thing. Man I need some ice cream.

"bella? Sweety I heard the door are you ok"

"you live down the street did emmet call you"

"you know its vary well possible with the way you slamed it so…..ok ya he did" she quickly finished when she saw my glare. I could hear her walking towards where I was in the kitchen and smiled knowing she would pull me out of my bad mood.

"you know I thought I told you…" I looked through the freezzer pulling out the ice cream carton, opening it and realizing there was none left I contiued, "ARG JEUSS FUCKING CRIST YOU ATE MY FUCKING ICE CREAM" I shouted spining and seeing a meek look on her face.

"just for your information, he didn't eat it… I did…" she ducked as the carton flew over her head.

"yeah well for all I know you invited him the devil and a hell of a lot of bad luck to conspire against me!" I dug through what ever was left and pulled out a bag of ice. Laying it on the counter I walked over to the shelf next to her.

"umm sweety what are you plaining to do with that?" she questioned as I stormed to the closet next pulling out a bag.

"well since im out of ice cream I thought why not have some destuctive pain free _for me_ loud fun beating" I gleamed towards her and she was out of the room before I could finish.

"lets talk about this im sure there are other ways" she yelled shortly fallowed by the slaming of a door.

"I mean we could always buy more"

I smiled picturing her locking the door. I wasn't about to tell her I was only going to make crushed ice, that would ruin my new happy mood.

"come on it wont be that bad and if it does I can always stop…" I started to fill the bag with ice.

"how about we don't even start… better yet I could invite some good luck over it…" I herd her plea and the door open once she realized I wasn't after her.

"I like this way better… all the easier to kill…" I growled the last word as I thouht of who put me in the bad mood to begin with.

I raised the hammer just as she walked into the room and brought it down with enough force to smash the ice, all well laughing and picturing each face that made to day hell. First were my colleges since they couldn't ake no for an answer and Never shutted up. next was that idiot driver who not only drove WAY under the speed limit but also had his blinker on telling me he was plaining on turning into on coming trafic. third was that freak at the bar with everything he did, and last was my upstairs neighbor who would most likely play those god damn drums till the _wee_ hours of the morning.

"umm I know you think this is healthy but isnt there better ways to handle your problems…" she said now standing beside me after realizing what I was doing. "I mean the hammer thing alone is pretty bad but umm the laughing… yeah, that makes it worse…" I stopped briefly to give her a strange look then hit the bag a few more times before I stopped completely.

"you mean that's free and deals with any and all problems pluse is completely healthy… to eat I mean" I clearified after the look she gave me. "well I could always kill the problems keeping them from ever ruining my day again" I smiled.

"no that wold take a lawer pluse unless you just left them there that's pluse the cost of clean up…"she said s if thinking the same thing.

Emmet who had walked in half way trough my response to her was pale and looked frightend. "you should never have a converstation like that with straight faces and a serious tone." Me and alice looked to each other then smiled creepily.

"then should we have the talk like this" we said in unison then turn to each other with out waiting for his response. "unless of couse you do it the mundane way and totally make it look like suicide."

"fuck you guys are creepy" he said taking a couple steps back and bumping into rose.

"no you wuse their normal…pluse you guys it would just be so much easier if you hired a hit man…or convince someone else to for you." As she said this we all couldn't hold it in any longer and were on the lfoor laughing.

"man you should have seen your face…" we wezzed and pionted to emmet. "shaved….beatten ice anyone?" I smiled and held up a bag of nicely beatten ice.

After we all had a cup of beatten ice we walked out of my small kitchen to my fairly larg empty living room. Emmet sitting on one half of my love seat with rose in his lap, alice sitting on the other half well me in my lazy boy. We all joked and poked fun at emmet, taking turns at being the but of the joke.

I loved these times where it was just me and my best friends, we had all known each other since junior high, me and alice going back a bit further not like it mattered we met the same way. Lets just say it all started with a snow ball and ended with us all becoming the best of friends… well ok it took us all of freshmen year to get along but hey it made us all closer. I smiled just thinking of all the fun we had had.

"bella I know there must be a million things you coud be staring at; the dust, the ceiling, more dust… me… ok well we all know it me, but anyway you need to pay more attention… I was just making a joke at you excpence and your over there smiling like it was acutaully true" rose hufidly said making us all laugh.

"ok ok what was so imporant that you had to interupt my "staring at you" which might I tell you wasn't but just remebering freshmen year."

"well emmet just said somethig about giving some one a sex change might be the most interesting way of revenge and we all look over to see you smiling like a fool… im just saying you should maybe pay more attention." She laughed and her phone started going off. "damn it all to hell" she frowned hearing alices do the same.

"guess its that time again"

"sweet I have a "that time" to now" emmet said with out much thought

"I hink only being surrounded by girls has finally got to him… emmet, its not something you want." We had all looked strangly over at him but were now trying to hold back laughter. With emmet around there was never a boreing momment that was for sure.

"I know that but I still have one… pluse it hits us all at the same time I think that's kinda cool." He muttered well pouting making us not able to hold it in anymore. We were laughing so had I hadnt even realized that the drums were earily this night.

"yeah yeah what ever come on guys, ill clean everything up you can just head home," I turned hugging them all bye before I started to pick up the glasses and the beer bottles that emmet had brought out after the first 10 minutes of talk.

It was only after I got out of the shower that I realized there was a distinct beat pounding through my appartment from th one above. With a sigh I ignored it to the best of my ablity and dove under the covers… maybe I would move my bed in to the kitchen and furthest place from the drums tomarrow. I laughed and turned off my lamp at the thought and new meaning it would bring to breakfest in bed, since I would have to move the table out to fit my bed in there. I woundered what alice and rose would say knowing full well emmet would love it and complain they sould do it to. I closed my eyes happy that the darkness sweeped me up and away even with the noise, never did I think a bad day would leave me that tierd.

R&R plz an thnks


End file.
